Royauté
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Ce n'est pas de sa faute, vraiment. Il a essayé de taire ces pensées, d'étouffer ces envies. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Parce qu'une reine mérite un roi, pas un prince.    Traduction de l'OS Royalty par PrincessPearl.


**A/N : Cet OS a été traduit, avec son autorisation, de l'OS Royalty de PrincessPearl. Notez que c'est ma première traduction, et que c'est très loin d'être parfait. Aussi, si vous comprenez l'anglais, préférez l'OS original !**

* * *

><p>Au moins, Scorpius ne sort pas avec la fille de Harry Potter.<p>

Voire - Merlin le garde ! - le _fils _de Harry Potter.

Cette pensée fait frissonner Draco. Il sourit alors à Rose Weasley. Un sourire poli, tendu. Heureusement, elle est jolie ; visiblement, Weasley et Granger ne lui ont pas transmis leurs caractéristiques physiques les moins désirables. En tout cas, Scorpius a l'air d'apprécier de la regarder.

— Bonjour, Mr Malfoy, dit Rose poliment, en tendant la main.

Draco inspire brusquement, évite le regard de Scorpius et serre sa main. Elle est chaude.

— Bonjour, Miss Weasley, répond-t-il avec aisance. Scorpius, tu veux bien lui faire visiter la maison ?

— Oui, acquiesce Scorpius avec hâte en saisissant la main de Rose. Viens, je vais d'abord te montrer ma chambre.

Il traine Rose hors du vestibule. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Draco, elle le regarde par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit.

Draco cligne des yeux, déconcerté, sans bouger, tandis qu'il médite sur la signification de ce sourire.

Il décide alors que son sourire est très attirant et va se préparer un sandwich afin de ne plus penser à la petite amie de son fils, bien trop jolie pour la morale.

* * *

><p>— Mr Malfoy, est-ce que Scorpius est là ? lui demande doucement Rose.<p>

Elle vient juste de tomber sur le sol de son salon à la sortie de la cheminée. Draco replie consciencieusement et d'une manière délibérément lente la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il était en train de lire afin de pouvoir prolonger la conversation (pourquoi ? Honnêtement, lui-même n'en est pas totalement sûr.)

— Scorpius fait une course pour moi sur le Chemin de Traverse, Miss Weasley, mais il sera de retour dans pas très longtemps.

— Oh, dit-elle, un peu gênée.

Elle joint ses mains devant elle et se balance d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

Elle est absolument adorable, pense-t-il pendant une minute brumeuse, avant de se ressaisir et de secouer la tête pour effacer ces horrifiantes pensées.

— Pourquoi ne vous asseyez-vous pas ? demande-t-il après qu'il aie imaginé Asteria le réprimander pour son manque de savoir-vivre. Voulez-vous grignoter un morceau ?

— Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien et de ramener sa (beaucoup trop courte) robe sous elle.

Un silence gêné pèse dans l'air, et Draco en profite pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle est vraiment mignonne, avec ses boucles auburn ramenées dans une queue de cheval et ses yeux bleus brillants qui observent avec curiosité la décoration de la pièce. Sa robe a exactement la même couleur que ses yeux, et elle…

« Bon sang, à quoi tu penses ? » s'écrie dans sa tête la voix qui ressemble aux réprimandes de son père. « Non seulement c'est une Weasley, mais elle est en plus bien trop jeune et elle sort avec ton fils ! Sans oublier que ta femme est morte il y a à peine deux ans ! Ressaisis-toi ! »

— Mr Malfoy ? demande Rose.

Elle se penche en avant et offre alors à Draco un aperçu assez excitant de ce qui se cache sous sa robe.

— Je peux vous poser une question ?

Draco déglutit et regarde ailleurs.

— N'est-ce pas ce que vous venez de faire ?

Rose sourit, d'une manière diaboliquement belle.

— Vous êtes comme Scorpius, glousse-t-elle. Je sais désormais d'où il tient ça.

Elle s'interrompt.

— Hum, par rapport à la question…

— Oui, oui, allez-y, soupire-t-il.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à la mère de Scorpius ?

Draco la regarde fixement, soudainement submergé par une vague de douleur.

— Je… elle…

Rose se rend visiblement compte de son erreur, parce qu'elle ajoute précipitamment :

— Excusez-moi si c'est trop personnel. Scorpius est toujours si silencieux quand on parle d'elle. Je crois que j'étais juste curieuse…

Elle rit nerveusement.

— C'est très Serdaigle.

— Eh bien…

Draco soupire et passe sa main sur son visage.

— Elle est morte, il y a deux ans. D'une maladie rare qu'elle a attrapée en allant voir sa sœur en Espagne.

— Oh, répond Rose d'une voix faible. Je suis tellement désolée, je l'ignorais…

— Evidemment que vous l'ignoriez, marmonne Draco.

Il aurait tellement voulu être agacé par la trop jolie petite amie de son fils.

— Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça.

Rose reste silencieuse le temps d'un battement de cœur.

— Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je repasse plus tard.

— Non ! répond Draco précipitamment, sans y réfléchir. Restez. Scorpius… Scorpius devrait être de retour dans quelques minutes.

Elle se rassoit avec hésitation.

— Alors… euh… est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos des treize usages du sang de dragon ?

Il se sent sourire, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et force à nouveau la nonchalance sur son visage.

— Plutôt, oui, répond-t-il et elle sourit comme s'il avait illuminé son univers.

* * *

><p>Il ne la surprend avec Scorpius qu'une seule fois, ce qui est un exploit remarquable, à son avis.<p>

— Papa ! s'étrangle Scorpius quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Draco hausse un sourcil.

— Je suis venu vous dire que le déjeuner est prêt. Mais on pourrait peut-être le décaler d'une heure ?

Rose se défait rapidement de l'étreinte de son fils, ses joues rouges lui rappelant Asteria à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment.

— Hum, non, c'est bon, on peut manger.

— On peut ? grogne Scorpius en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille. Rose…

— Chut, siffle Rose en replaçant rapidement ses cheveux défaits avec ses doigts. Lève-toi et bouge.

Scorpius fait une grimace, mais il fait ce qu'elle lui demande, et Draco s'interroge sur ce qu'ils peuvent bien trouver à l'autre. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents.

— Très bien, finit-il par dire. Je vous attends en bas.

Rose inspire profondément

— Oui… euh… on vous rejoint tout de suite.

Draco hoche la tête et sort, ne manquant pas de sentir l'intensité du regard qu'elle fixe sur lui alors qu'il s'éloigne.

* * *

><p>Rose se beurre un toast, un après-midi alors que son rendez-vous avec Scorpius a été interrompu par un appel à la cheminée de Albus, quand elle dit lentement :<p>

— Je crois qu'il préfère les Potter aux Weasley.

Draco ricane.

— Pas d'inquiétude, je suis sûr et certain qu'il n'est pas gay, si on doit considérer la manière dont il vous regarde comme une indication.

Rose rougit.

— Non, non, je ne m'inquiète pas vis-à-vis de Al. C'est de Lily que je devrais être jalouse. Vous avez vu comment il se comporte quand elle est là ?

— Non, répond Draco d'une voix trainante en sirotant son verre d'eau fraiche. Je devrais ?

— J'imagine que non, reconnait-elle en mordant dans son toast. Il la regarde comme si elle était une princesse.

— Il vous regarde comme si vous étiez une reine, fait-il remarquer en repoussant un sentiment de jalousie avec irritation.

— Peut-être, mais combien de contes de fée où la reine obtient le prince à la place de la princesse avez-vous lus ? soupire-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, Draco se penche vers elle et essuie la tâche de beurre sur sa joue.

— C'est parce que la reine mérite un roi, pas un prince.

Sa respiration est rapide alors qu'elle le regarde fixement, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts.

— Oh, murmure-t-elle.

Sa bouche, tentatrice, est trop proche de lui, sa peau est brûlante sous ses doigts, et il se met à caresser ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres cerise…

Scorpius entre dans la pièce et Draco se détache d'elle précipitamment. Rose attend pour une fraction de seconde, observant le moindre de ses gestes alors qu'il se lève en tremblant, avant de se tourner et de sourire joyeusement à son petit-ami.

Merlin, quelle actrice.

* * *

><p>Tout éclate enfin deux semaines avant la rentrée, et peut-être aurait-il dû s'y attendre.<p>

Rose est debout dans le lac de leur jardin, trempée jusqu'aux hanches, et elle glousse tandis que Scorpius l'éclabousse, quand Draco sort. Il reste là à les regarder quelques instants, à essayer de ne pas penser qu'il aurait voulu que ça soit _lui _à la place de son fils ; parce que franchement, c'est _complètement _déplacé. Il est _vraiment _une mauvaise personne.

Mis alors Rose rejette sa tête en arrière, ses boucles rousses dansent autour de son beau visage comme un halo de feu, et il peut sentir son contrôle sur ses sentiments se relâcher, juste un peu.

— Scorpius, appelle-t-il, sans réfléchir, d'une manière telle que Godric Gryffondor en personne en aurait été fier. J'ai encore besoin de la potion contre les maux de tête. Tu crois que tu pourrais passer m'en chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

— Bien sûr, papa, répond Scorpius aussitôt, ce qui conduit Draco à se sentir encore plus mal de succomber ainsi pour sa petite-amie. Tout de suite ?

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, acquiesce Draco en évitant soigneusement de regarder Rose même s'il la devine parfaitement immobile dans le lac.

— Très bien, dit Scorpius de manière complaisante, avant de se pencher vers Rose et de l'embrasser. Je serai vite de retour, d'accord Rosie ?

Rose rayonne et l'attire contre elle pour un baiser plus long, et un frisson de jalousie parcourt l'échine de Draco.

— Au revoir, Scorp, dit-elle avec tendresse, le saluant de la main tandis qu'il se sèche à l'aide de sa baguette et qu'il Transplane.

Il a retrouvé la plupart de ses moyens, et lentement, Draco se tourne vers elle.

— Bonjour Rose, dit-il d'une voix aimable.

Il espère, contre tout espoir, qu'elle ne fera rien qui enverrait ses principes s'écraser sur le sol comme ils veulent le faire dès qu'elle est dans les parages.

— Bonjour, répond-t-elle.

Elle semble soudain consciente de la manière avec laquelle sa robe, trempée et merveilleusement transparente, embrasse ses courbes et ne laisse que peu pour l'imagination de Draco.

— Euh, je…

Il s'autorise un regard vers sa poitrine.

— Vous passez beaucoup de temps ici, remarque-t-il. Il y a un problème chez vous.

Rose se balance sur ses pieds, et cela rend fait de son corps une plus grande distraction encore.

— C'est juste que… vous êtes plus facile à vivre que mes parents…

— Vraiment ? demande-t-il, amusé.

Elle hoche la tête, posant toute la force de ses yeux bleus sur lui.

— Vraiment.

Sa voix est tendre et douce, comme des rayons de lune sur des perles, et ça y est, ses principes s'écrasent au sol.

— Oh, mon Dieu, halète-t-elle contre sa bouche alors qu'il se baisse et l'embrasse sans se soucier des restrictions sociales, de son fils, de sa famille à elle, de son âge. Sans se soucier de rien.

Et Merlin, c'est incroyable.

— On ne peut pas faire ça, murmure-t-elle après un long baiser passionné. On ne peut pas, vous êtes le père de mon petit-ami, mon père me tuerait, c'est tellement, tellement, tellement incorrect.

— Je sais garder des secrets, souffle Draco tandis que ses mains caressent ses courbes à travers le tissu fin et trempé de sa robe. Et toi ?

Rose rit nerveusement.

— Oui, mais nous…

Il l'embrasse à nouveau, désormais assuré de ses sentiments, et elle répond bien plus vite.

Quand ils se séparent, elle lui sourit enfin de ce radieux sourire qu'elle réserve d'habitude à Scorpius.

— Nous pouvons garder un secret, dit-elle.

Draco rit, sa gorge serrée.

— Oui, murmure-t-il. Ou ton père pourrait effectivement me tuer.

Elle éclate de rire à son tour.

— Bien sûr, mon roi, se moque-t-elle, lui faisant une révérence avant de l'entrainer à elle pour un nouveau baiser.

Et vraiment, il n'aurait voulu personne d'autre pour reine.


End file.
